Joyeux anniversaire, Lily!
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Lily a 16 ans et Severus a trouvé un magnifique cadeau pour elle. Mais elle lui demande encore autre chose pour son anniversaire, quelque chose de bien plus particulier et intime… (OS)


_Hello!_

 _Voici un petit OS sur Severus et Lily._

 _Il peut être lu tout à fait indépendamment de tout autre texte mais il joue également le rôle de petit bonus pour les lecteurs de "C'est ta chance"._

 ** _Attention: lemon._**

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Joyeux anniversaire, Lily !**

.

On était le 30 janvier 1976 et, pour une fois, Severus avait hâte que les cours se terminent.

Il avait hâte parce que, aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie, qu'il voyait de plus en plus rarement, malheureusement pour lui, et qu'il lui avait trouvé un cadeau formidable des mois auparavant.

En effet, il avait repéré, l'année précédente, un formidable recueil de potions que tout potionniste qui se respecte se devait de posséder dans sa bibliothèque. Il avait immédiatement su que ce serait un cadeau génial pour sa Lily, qui était presque aussi douée que lui dans ce domaine.

Il avait donc pris un travail d'étudiant, durant ses vacances, avait proposé aux personnes âgées de son voisinage de tondre leurs pelouses, faire leurs courses, promener leurs chiens et autre, afin de gagner de l'argent pour pouvoir le lui offrir.

Il était parvenu à réunir la somme qu'il lui fallait et était retourné dans la fameuse librairie où il l'avait repéré et l'avait acheté, fier de lui et de sa trouvaille, espérant sincèrement que Lily serait aussi emballée que lui par son présent.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Severus, qui avait déjà remballé ses affaires, sortit promptement de la classe pour rejoindre leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ils avaient trouvé, deux ans auparavant, une pièce qui apparaissait sur demande et disparaissait une fois qu'ils en sortaient.

Il se dirigea donc vers le septième étage en glissant une main dans sa sacoche pour toucher le précieux grimoire qu'il avait grossièrement emballé dans du papier journal, faute de mieux, et arriva rapidement devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

Il était le premier, comme bien souvent, et il patienta quelques minutes, guettant l'arrivée de Lily.

La jeune fille ne le fit pas attendre très longtemps et son visage cireux s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit apparaître sa crinière rousse et ses grands yeux verts à l'angle d'un mur.

Elle pressa le pas pour le rejoindre plus vite et fit un petit saut avant de s'arrêter devant lui.

« Désolée pour l'attente, Sev', mais Marlène ne voulait pas me lâcher à cause du devoir de métamorphose et, comme je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre notre endroit secret, j'ai dû user de toute ma persuasion et de mon inventivité pour m'en défaire ! s'excusa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Ce n'est rien, Lily, répondit-il, les pommettes légèrement rosées. Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps.

\- Tu dis toujours ça mais je ne parviens jamais à arriver avant toi ! » répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Severus esquissa un sourire en coin sans répondre quoi que ce soit, se disant qu'il serait capable de l'attendre des jours, des mois voire des années entières s'il le fallait, et la jeune fille décréta soudainement en attrapant sa main.

« Vite ! Entrons avant que quelqu'un ne nous aperçoive ! »

Elle l'entraîna alors vers la porte qui était apparue sur le mur et la referma directement derrière eux afin que l'ouverture disparaisse et ne soit plus visible pour les autres étudiants de la vieille école.

La Salle sur Demande avait cette fois pris l'apparence d'un salon douillet avec une cheminée, où crépitait un bon feu afin de réchauffer nos deux sorciers transis par le froid hivernal qui pénétrait à travers les gros murs en pierres du château, une petite table ronde garnie d'un napperon en dentelle blanche sur laquelle reposaient une théière fumante, deux tasses, un pot de lait, un sucrier, deux cuillères ainsi qu'une petite assiette remplie de brownies, deux fauteuils moelleux qui étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la table et des ballons et de petites décorations qui garnissaient la pièce et disaient _Joyeux anniversaire, Lily !_ ou encore _16 ans !_

« C'est toi qui as pensé à ça, Sev' ? demanda-t-elle en découvrant les décorations avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon vêtu de noir.

\- Heu… oui… répondit-il, gêné.

\- Merci ! répliqua-t-elle, ravie, en lui sautant au cou.

\- De rien… murmura-t-il en l'entourant précautionneusement de ses grands bras pour la serrer un peu contre lui. Bon anniversaire, Lily, déclara-t-il ensuite.

\- Merci, Severus.

\- Tu veux ton cadeau maintenant ou tu préfères d'abord manger du gâteau ?

\- Hum… réfléchit-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche et son index sur son menton. Je crois que je vais commencer par… le cadeau !

\- Excellent choix, Miss Evans, répliqua Severus avec un sourire en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir son présent. Désolé pour l'emballage… ajouta-t-il aussitôt, confus.

\- Oh, waw ! C'est un gros cadeau, Sev' ! Il ne fallait pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, les joues roses, en prenant le gros paquet qu'il lui tendait et sans faire attention à l'emballage de fortune.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras, dit-il, incertain.

\- Il n'y a aucun doute ! » le rassura-t-elle aussitôt en lui offrant un beau sourire.

Le cœur de Rogue fondit dans sa poitrine face à son visage rayonnant de joie et ses immenses yeux couleur émeraude qui pétillaient de malice et il la regarda avec attention déballer son présent, imprimant chacun de ses gestes et de ses expressions à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

Lorsque la jeune fille eut terminé de déballer proprement son cadeau, elle observa le vieux grimoire sous toutes ses coutures, lut le titre et l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter avant de reposer ses magnifiques yeux sur son ami et de déclarer, abasourdie :

« Sev', tu es complètement fou… Ce livre est vraiment génial mais tu n'aurais jamais dû… Il a dû te coûter les yeux de la tête…

\- Oh, non, pas vraiment… éluda-t-il en haussant une épaule. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, rassure-toi.

\- Je sais très bien ce que doit valoir ce livre, Sev', c'est un ouvrage très rare.

\- Quand je l'ai vu dans cette librairie, je me suis dit que tu devais absolument l'avoir, raconta-t-il pour essayer de détourner son attention du prix exorbitant de son cadeau. Tu adores les potions et, avec ça dans ta bibliothèque, Slughorn sera encore plus fou de toi qu'il ne l'est déjà, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

\- Ouais, comme si c'était ce qu'il me manquait ! rétorqua-t-elle en riant. Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau, Severus », le remercia-t-elle encore avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Son baiser fit gonfler son cœur de bonheur et prendre à ses joues cette subtile nuance cramoisie, comme à chaque fois que ses douces lèvres couleur pêche se posaient sur sa peau blafarde, et Lily ajouta, mi amusée mi embêtée :

« Je passe pour quoi, moi, maintenant, avec la stupide écharpe que je t'ai offerte pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Arrête, je l'adore, moi, répondit-il en tirant sur l'écharpe en laine vert et argent grossièrement tricotée et aux couleurs inégales qu'il portait autour de son cou.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout douée pour le tricot, elle est vraiment moche… soupira-t-elle de dépit en secouant sa tête rousse.

\- C'est toi qui l'as faite pour moi. Je suis sûr que tu y as mis tout ton cœur. C'est ça l'important, déclara-t-il gentiment.

\- Tu es trop gentil, Severus », dit-elle en souriant et en remettant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

Les deux adolescents ôtèrent leurs capes, leurs écharpes et leurs chaussures et s'installèrent ensuite à la petite table pour déguster du gâteau et boire une tasse de thé devant le feu ouvert tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

.

Severus observait Lily, qui ne disait plus rien depuis un petit moment maintenant et qui touillait distraitement son thé, mordillant par instant sa lèvre inférieure, plissant son nez et fronçant ses sourcils roux, ce qui était signe d'intenses réflexions chez elle.

Il attendit sagement et en silence qu'elle soit prête à parler, ses yeux noirs rivés sur elle, ne voulant pas la brusquer et profitant pour la détailler attentivement, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait la chance de passer quelques instants trop rares auprès d'elle, puis il la vit soudain tourner son visage vers lui, planter ses émeraudes dans son regard et interroger, hésitante :

« Severus, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras, c'est ton anniversaire, répondit-il immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que… tu accepterais de faire quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Oui, certainement, acquiesça-t-il une fois encore. Je ferais tout pour te faire plaisir mais dis-moi quand même ce que c'est, ajouta-t-il, amusé.

\- C'est quelque chose d'assez particulier… expliqua-t-elle, les joues roses.

\- Mais encore ? l'engagea-t-il à développer en haussant un sourcil noir dans sa direction.

\- C'est que… heu… c'est un peu gênant… murmura-t-elle, son visage désormais bien rouge, en triturant ses mains.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie, Lily. Tu peux tout me dire, l'encouragea-t-il gentiment, en priant quand même pour que ça ne concerne pas ce fichu Potter de malheur.

\- Je… heu… Tuveuxbienfairel'amouravecmoi ? hésita-t-elle avant de se lancer à l'eau et de poser sa question très vite en détournant la tête, gênée.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda-t-il, hébété, se disant qu'il avait sûrement mal entendu.

\- Tu veux bien faire l'amour avec moi, s'il te plaît ? répéta-t-elle plus lentement en posant ses yeux verts sur lui.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? interrogea-t-il, blessé, un éclair de douleur traversant ses yeux onyx.

\- Non ! Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ? répliqua-t-elle vivement.

\- Je ne sais pas… Tout le monde se moque de moi… fit-il en haussant ses épaules. Tu as peut-être fait un pari avec tes copines ou avec cette stupide bande de Gryffondor, proposa-t-il, incertain.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre de faire un truc comme ça ?

\- Ben… non… dut-il bien avouer, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Jamais je ne te ferais de la peine en faisant une chose aussi stupide, Severus. En plus, je déteste ces quatre andouilles, qui se font appeler les _maraudeurs_ , ajouta-t-elle en mimant des guillemets autour du mot maraudeurs.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il, perdu.

\- Ben, on en parle régulièrement avec les filles et, comme je ne l'ai jamais fait, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre et ça me stresse, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Tu… Tu as le temps de le découvrir, tu n'as que seize ans, répondit-il, embarrassé.

\- Oui mais j'ai des copines qui l'ont déjà fait, j'ai entendu de nombreuses choses à ce sujet et je veux pouvoir me faire ma propre opinion.

\- Tu le sauras quand tu auras un petit-ami.

\- Non, je veux le savoir avant ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une idiote qui ignore tout ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.

\- Tu ne passeras jamais pour une idiote, Lily, c'est impossible… la rassura-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- S'il te plaît, Sev', fais ça pour moi… l'implora-t-elle en lui faisant son regard de chien battu.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ses doutes refaisant surface.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, je sais que, toi, tu seras gentil avec moi…

\- Et quand je t'aurais dit oui, comme un crétin, tu me diras que c'était une farce, c'est ça ? C'est vraiment pas drôle, Lily ! » s'exclama-t-il brusquement en se levant de son siège, furieux.

Il rassembla précipitamment ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte en de grandes enjambées, ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Il était trop laid, trop blanc, trop grand, trop gringalet, avait les cheveux gras, le nez crochu et ses dents commençaient à jaunir, faute de pouvoir aller chez le dentiste. Il n'était pas idiot quand même ! Franchement, qui voudrait coucher avec lui ? Surtout Lily, qui était tout ce qu'il n'était pas, qui était absolument parfaite en tout point et qui ressemblait à une fée tout droit sortie d'un conte.

Alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte afin de partir de là, il entendit une sorte de petit hoquet derrière lui.

Perplexe, il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait et il découvrit Lily, qui pleurait abondamment en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit et en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine face à cette image, il grimaça, lâcha ses affaires et revint sur ses pas pour la prendre dans ses bras afin d'essayer de l'apaiser et de la consoler.

« Ne pleure pas, Lily, je suis désolé… Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît… Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, s'excusa-t-il, se rendant compte à ce moment qu'elle était peut-être sincère finalement.

\- C'est vraiment sérieux, ce que je te demande, Severus, répliqua-t-elle en levant son visage baigné de larmes vers lui. J'ai tellement peur de me retrouver comme une idiote, quand le moment sera venu… Je veux essayer d'abord avec un garçon doux et gentil, un garçon qui me connait bien et que je connais bien… Je veux que tu sois le premier à faire ça avec moi…

\- Mais je… je ne sais pas non plus… Je n'ai jamais fait ça… répondit-il, embarrassé.

\- Raison de plus, on le découvrira et on apprendra ensemble. Comme quand on a tous les deux reçu notre lettre de Poudlard, argumenta-t-elle encore.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te précipiter. Tu devrais attendre de trouver le bon garçon, celui dont tu serais vraiment amoureuse, conseilla-t-il, même si ça lui arrachait littéralement le cœur de dire ça en sachant que ce ne serait jamais lui. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en moquerait et qu'il trouverait même ça plutôt charmant.

\- Hum… rit-elle brièvement à sa dernière phrase. Tous les garçons ne sont pas aussi gentils et attentionnés que toi, Sev'.

\- Lily… Réfléchis bien… déclara-t-il encore.

\- C'est tout réfléchi, Severus. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu es celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance et… je t'aime… vraiment très fort…

\- Tu… Tu en es sûre ? interrogea-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ses émeraudes, ébranlé par ses paroles. Tu es certaine que tu ne le regretteras pas ?

\- Sûre et certaine, affirma-t-elle fermement. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour faire ça.

\- Je… Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? Aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il alors, vaincu.

\- Oui, je veux le faire aujourd'hui, le jour de mes seize ans, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête, heureuse qu'il la croit et qu'il accepte enfin.

\- Est-ce que… je pourrais aussi t'embrasser ? interrogea-t-il, les joues cramoisies, sans oser la regarder.

\- Oui. Ça fait aussi partie du jeu, non ? rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- Heu… je crois que oui, confirma-t-il, à la fois heureux et angoissé à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire. Maintenant ? demanda-t-il encore en baissant ses yeux vers elle.

\- Oui, maintenant, Sev' », acquiesça-t-elle en mettant ses bras autour de son cou et en approchant son visage du sien en fermant les paupières.

Rogue n'y croyait tout simplement pas : c'étaient bel et bien les tendres lèvres de Lily Evans, la plus jolie fille qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, qui se posaient délicatement sur les siennes, c'étaient ses bras blancs qui étaient enroulés autour de son cou, c'était sa poitrine qui se pressait contre son torse et c'étaient son dos et ses longs cheveux roux qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

Déjà grisé par toutes ces sensations, Severus crut perdre la tête en sentant la langue de Lily caresser ses fines lèvres afin de quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Il lui laissa immédiatement le passage sans réfléchir et resserra sa prise autour d'elle quand leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent enfin pour se découvrir l'une l'autre et se goûter.

C'était plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais espéré ! Lily qui l'embrassait tout en douceur en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et qui répondait à chacun de ses baisers. S'il n'avait pas été bien éveillé, il aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait encore que d'un rêve. Mais ce n'en était pas un.

Il sentait son cœur pulser fortement dans sa cage thoracique et la chaleur envahir tous les membres de son corps à ce contact si intime entre eux. Là, maintenant, il pouvait mourir heureux et sans regret ! Et dire que ce n'était que le début, que ce n'était pas encore fini…

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser, étroitement enlacés, leurs mains s'enhardissant peu à peu et partant à la découverte du corps de l'autre par-dessus leurs robes d'étudiant.

Se rendant soudainement compte que les tétons de Lily se dressaient sous son vêtement et se frottaient contre son torse, Severus ne fut plus capable de se contrôler plus longtemps et laissa sa virilité se dresser pleinement contre le ventre de la jeune fille.

« Oh ! s'exclama subitement la Gryffondor, surprise de sentir son sexe durci contre elle, en s'écartant légèrement et en baissant les yeux vers l'entrejambe du garçon.

\- Je suis désolé… soupira le Serpentard, pensant lui avoir fait peur ou l'avoir dégoûtée, en essayant de cacher son érection.

\- Oh, non, ne… ne le sois pas, Sev', le rassura-t-elle alors. Est-ce que… je peux toucher ? demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre, les joues roses.

\- Heu… oui… » répondit-il, estomaqué.

Lily se rapprocha alors de lui, elle tendit sa main et la posa sur la bosse que son érection formait sous ses habits. Elle releva ensuite ses yeux émeraude vers le haut et vit Severus fermer ses paupières et pincer ses lèvres.

« Ça te fait mal ? interrogea-t-elle alors en fronçant ses sourcils, à la fois curieuse et inquiète, en voulant enlever sa main.

\- Non, reste ! supplia-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et en retenant sa main. En fait, c'est… douloureux et délicieux en même temps… Pardon, dit-il ensuite en relâchant sa main pour la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps, Sev', ordonna-t-elle en laissant sa main sur son sexe et en prenant l'une des siennes pour la poser sur son sein. Toi aussi, tu peux toucher », ajouta-t-elle devant son air ébahi.

Dans un premier temps, Severus fut incapable de bouger, il n'osait tout simplement pas. Puis, sentant que Lily déplaçait lentement sa main pour le caresser, il finit par retrouver l'usage de ses membres et commença à pétrir doucement sa poitrine.

Les deux adolescents poussaient des gémissements et haletaient sous les effleurements de l'autre. Ils avaient repris leurs baisers, se pressaient l'un contre l'autre avec ferveur et faisaient courir leurs mains partout où ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient littéralement en feu et Lily rompit finalement leur étreinte pour s'exclamer, essoufflée et les joues rouges :

« J'ai beaucoup trop chaud, Severus !

\- Moi aussi, approuva-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

\- Dans ce cas… » répliqua Lily en attrapant le bas de sa robe et en la remontant pour la faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

Rogue la regarda faire, abasourdi. Ce n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien.

Il observa ensuite son corps à la peau laiteuse seulement recouvert de ses sous-vêtements en coton bleu ciel, se faisant la réflexion qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, puis il recula légèrement en la voyant s'avancer résolument vers lui.

« À ton tour, Sev', décréta-t-elle en prenant sa robe pour la lui enlever aussi.

\- Non, je… voulut-il se défiler.

\- Je m'en fiche que ton caleçon soit moche, Severus », le rassura-t-elle avant de lui ôter son vêtement.

Non seulement son caleçon était laid, usé et troué par endroit, mais en plus Rogue avait des marques partout sur son corps, qu'il essaya de cacher tant bien que mal de façon maladroite à l'aide de ses grands bras.

« C'est ton père qui a fait ça ? » demanda Lily, estomaquée, en découvrant les cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps fin et blanc.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner la tête et d'éviter son regard, puis il l'entendit déclarer gentiment en prenant sa main :

« Viens. »

Elle le mena alors jusqu'au grand lit qui venait d'apparaître dans la salle, grimpa dessus et l'invita à la rejoindre :

« Viens près de moi, Severus.

\- Lily, je… balbutia-t-il, debout devant le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sollicitude en se mettant sur ses genoux et en approchant du bord du lit pour prendre sa main.

\- Je… Je suis affreux… déclara-t-il alors en relevant un peu ses yeux noirs vers elle. Et toi, tu… tu es tellement belle… Tu… Tu es sûre que…

\- Tu n'es pas affreux, Severus, rétorqua-t-elle fermement. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime.

\- Tu n'as plus si peur, on dirait, répliqua-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Non, c'est parce que tu es là avec moi. »

Le sourire de Rogue s'élargit à sa réponse, il posa un genou sur le matelas à côté d'elle et se pencha sur elle pour prendre ses lèvres en la faisant reculer sur le lit et s'allonger sous lui.

Le reste de leurs vêtements disparurent rapidement lors de leur étreinte et ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour s'observer, mi gênés mi excités de découvrir leurs corps nus.

C'était sûr et certain, jamais Severus ne pourrait oublier cela. Il s'appliqua d'ailleurs à graver chaque courbe de son corps, chaque grain de sa peau, chaque changement de couleur et chaque détail à tout jamais dans sa mémoire.

Puis, attiré par sa poitrine qui se dressait sous ses yeux, le jeune garçon malaxa ses deux seins avant de baisser sa bouche vers eux pour les embrasser et titiller leurs pointes roses du bout de sa langue. Lily poussa un gémissement, surprise, avant de plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébènes et de décrire de petites volutes sur ses épaules et son dos nus.

Il se redressa ensuite légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, qui brillaient de mille feux, et il l'interrogea du regard pour s'assurer qu'elle voulait encore aller plus loin.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, prit l'une de ses mains et la posa sur son intimité recouverte de poils roux en écartant légèrement les jambes.

« Vas-y, Severus », lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Rogue l'observa encore un instant, comme pétrifié, puis, lentement, il fit glisser sa main sur son sexe en écartant ses lèvres luisantes au passage et, arrivé à son entrée, il introduisit petit à petit son index en elle.

« Oh ! Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle en sentant son long s'insinuer doigt en elle.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Non… soupira-t-elle. Ça… ça fait du bien… » avoua-t-elle alors.

Le jeune garçon sourit, soulagé, il entama des va-et-vient dans son antre chaud et humide, provoquant des gémissements de la part de la jeune fille, dont il sentit bientôt les hanches l'accompagner dans ses mouvements quand il ajouta un second doigt, puis il retira ses doigts recouverts de son suc après avoir ressenti les spasmes de son vagin les enserrer dans sa jouissance.

« Lily, tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en caressant tendrement son front, la voyant les yeux clos, sa tête auréolée de ses cheveux roux reposant sur l'oreiller.

\- Oui, très bien… répondit-elle en rouvrant ses yeux verts pour les plonger dans les siens avant de lui sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu… voulut-il interroger avant de s'interrompre.

\- Quoi ? l'invita-t-elle à poursuivre.

\- Tu connais des sorts contraceptifs ? demanda-t-il alors. Parce que moi pas…

\- Je prends la pilule moldue, lui apprit-elle. Je l'ai demandée à ma mère pendant les vacances d'été.

\- Ah, OK, acquiesça-t-il, soulagé. Tu… Tu es prête ? s'assura-t-il ensuite en la fixant de ses yeux noirs.

\- Oui », affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête de bas en haut.

Severus se mit alors au-dessus d'elle tandis qu'elle écartait ses cuisses, il appuya un bras à côté de sa tête et de l'autre il guida sa virilité pour la placer à son entrée et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la pénétrer, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, lui faisant ainsi relever son visage vers elle, et elle demanda, angoissée :

« Dis, tu fais doucement ?

\- Bien sûr, je te le promets, approuva-t-il directement.

\- Et tu veux bien me regarder ? interrogea-t-elle ensuite.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, Lily, répondit-il en rivant son regard au sien.

\- Tu me fais un bisou ? questionna-t-elle encore.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en souriant avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres abricot. On n'est pas obligés de le faire, si tu as trop peur, ajouta-t-il après en caressant sa joue.

\- Si, je veux le faire. Je te fais confiance, Severus. Tu peux y aller, affirma-t-elle alors.

\- D'accord », répondit le Serpentard.

Il se remit correctement entre ses jambes, se positionna à son entrée et poussa doucement pour entrer en elle, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ses émeraudes étincelantes.

Il progressa peu à peu en fonction de ses expressions faciales et des sons qu'elle émettait puis il s'immobilisa en elle lorsqu'il toucha l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec ses hanches et qu'elle poussa un cri en laissant quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Lily, je suis désolé… déclara-t-il alors, le souffle court, peiné. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal…

\- Ce n'est rien, tu… tu n'aurais pas pu être plus doux, Sev', le rassura-t-elle en caressant sa joue. Il paraît que c'est normal. Continue. »

Severus commença alors à bouger en elle et il vit bientôt son visage crispé par la douleur se détendre au fur et à mesure des poussées qu'il faisait dans son corps pour se transformer en expressions de plaisir. Il fut totalement rassuré quand la jeune fille se mit également à bouger son bassin pour venir à sa rencontre en gémissant et en agrippant son dos et ses fesses puis il émit un râle rauque quand il parvint à l'orgasme et qu'il se déversa en elle tandis que Lily enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau en ouvrant la bouche dans un cri muet.

Le jeune homme s'affaissa sur le corps de la Gryffondor, à bout de souffle, et il sentit son cœur et le sien pulser dans leur poitrine respective à un rythme désordonné. Il se reprit assez rapidement afin d'arrêter de l'écraser et il se retira pour se coucher à côté d'elle sans un mot.

Sa gêne et sa pudeur refaisant soudainement surface, Severus attrapa la couverture et la remonta sur eux deux en prenant bien garde de recouvrir correctement Lily, qui gardait ses yeux fixés au plafond de la pièce.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Rogue, de plus en plus angoissé qu'elle ne dise rien, tourna la tête vers elle et demanda, hésitant :

« Heu… Lily, ça va ?

\- Oui, je… En fait… Waw ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… bafouilla-t-elle avant de tourner son visage vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé… s'excusa-t-il aussitôt en baissant la tête. Je t'avais dit que je ne savais pas…

\- Et attends, non ! le détrompa-t-elle immédiatement en posant une main sur sa joue pour lui faire relever son regard vers elle. C'était super bien, Sev'. C'est juste que, même si mes copines m'ont dit comment ça se passait, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer la sensation que ça faisait sans le faire vraiment, clarifia-t-elle avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu… Ça t'a plu alors ? interrogea-t-il pour confirmer ses doutes.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une meilleure première fois. Et toi, tu as aimé ? demanda-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai adoré, se contenta-t-il de répondre, se retenant de lui dire que c'était sans aucun doute le plus beau jour de sa vie et qu'il se souviendrait de chaque détail pour l'éternité.

\- Tant mieux, répondit-elle, soulagée que l'expérience lui ait plu également.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! » s'exclama-t-il alors pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa tactique fonctionna très bien puisque Lily éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Ensuite, les deux adolescents s'étaient chacun lavé à tour de rôle dans la baignoire dissimulée derrière un paravent que la Salle sur Demande venait de faire apparaître pour eux puis ils s'étaient rhabillés chacun de leur côté.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce magique, Lily retint le Serpentard par la main et l'interrogea, fébrile :

« Dis, Severus ?

\- Oui, quoi ? répondit-il, surpris, en se tournant vers elle.

\- On… On est toujours amis ? Ça ne change rien entre nous ? questionna-t-elle.

\- On est toujours amis et ça ne change rien entre nous, si tu préfères que rien ne change, acquiesça-t-il en lisant sa peur de perdre son amitié dans ses iris verts, malgré le petit pincement qu'il ressentait à son cœur.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux, profondément soulagée. Et est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, même après ça ? demanda-t-elle encore, inquiète.

\- Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, Lily. Toujours… » lui promit-il avant de quitter la salle en sa compagnie et de laisser le secret de ce qui s'était produit entre eux à tout jamais entre ces vieux murs de pierres.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ma version vous a plu!^^_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


End file.
